


As a Woman and a Mother

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, F/M, Fantasizing, Incest, Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Pining, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:54:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Chi-Chi is terribly lonely without her husband around. Could it be that there is a similar looking hunk under her own roof?
Relationships: Chi-Chi & Son Gohan, Chi-Chi/Son Gohan
Kudos: 14





	As a Woman and a Mother

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission done for an anonymous client.

Things were difficult without Goku around. Not monetarily, even if they were to struggle with cash they had enough friends who literally had money to burn. Things were hard for Chi-Chi sexually. Goku for all his flaws was a lover without compare, and Chi-Chi found it odd that they only ever had Gohan and Goten considering how often they had sex; it was nearly a daily occurance within their household. Initially, grief held Chi-Chi’s sexual urges at bay, and even once that had passed she had two sons to take care of who required her attention first and foremost. Goten however had grown to an age where he needed far less surveillance, and Gohan could always be trusted to give her a hand when needed. An increase of time on her hands had naturally led to her long ignored feminine urges to come roaring to the forefront and try as she might, Chi-Chi’s fingers were no true substitute for a man, her man’s, cock. 

Bulma had been more than willing to help her with her problem once she knew about it and even 18 was sympathetic. The very next day after Chi-Chi had confided in her friends, she received a discrete package in the mail from Bulma while Gohan was at school. Inside of the package was a case of capsules and a note simply telling her that she was only to ever use them in absolute privacy. Chi-Chi had no illusions as to what must have been in the case and as such waited until late in the night before testing one out. Starting with the first one, labelled “A-1”, she found a modestly sized dildo, it was a smooth white phallus with a shiny purple head and which was featureless aside from a pair of very soft bulges near the head. Another note supplied with the first toy told Chi-Chi of how Bulma was starting a discrete sister company to Capsule Corp which was to specialise in “marital aids” and that she was one of the first to ever see them.

She found A-1 to be pleasurable and enjoyed the bulges, but it wasn’t large enough to satisfy her. B-2 was next: a long green dildo with veiny texturing all along it, it was thinner than A-1 and Chi-Chi found it not very satisfying as a result. Skipping ahead to G-7, Chi-Chi found it was more realistically sculpted than the other two, it was a modest length, but girthier than the other two and with a vibrating feature. Having never had to seriously masturbate before, Chi-Chi had no prior experience with vibrators, and found the feature more than made up for any downsides to the model. As soon as she flipped on the toy’s switch she let out several quite immodest moans before silencing herself by biting her lip. Chi-Chi’s hips bucked and she let the entire length slip inside of her while her thighs squeezed together from the overload of sensation. Cheeks red, it would not be until she came several minutes later that she realized her cries could have woken up Goten, or worse, been heard by Gohan. If she was going to explore this new world Bulma had invited her to, she would need to be more mindful of herself.

Gohan meanwhile was not as ignorant of his mother’s plight as she would have liked him to be. It was obvious to him that she was struggling and tired, and he figured that raising two sons by yourself would do that to anyone. At first he had simply started looking out for Goten more, hoping to lighten her burden if only slightly. To his dismay however, his mom seemed just as irritable and listless, if not moreso. It had occurred to him that Chi-Chi might be lonely, after all his dad had been dead for some time now, but perhaps the child in him had not wanted to accept that; after all, kids like to think that their parents are a perfect couple and forever in love. Gohan couldn’t help but accept that perhaps absence really did make the heart wander. Gohan’s mind was made up when he heard what sounded like crying coming from his mother’s room late one night. Gohan had to ignore his personal feelings and introduce his mom to a few respectable bachelors lest she be lonely forever.

The following Sunday Gohan took to the fields, helping to sow the latest harvest. It was simple enough work, his mom was more than able to take care of it and would otherwise, but Gohan still took the time whenever possible, his Saiyan speed and Stamina turning a full day’s work into a chore that took about an hour to complete and would have taken even less time were he to really try. When Chi-Chi stepped out of the house early in the morning she found a couple of wheelbarrows already filled with the harvest and a shirtless man with his back to her. Chi-Chi clutched at her chest as she found herself staring at the man’s back, chiselled much like how Goku’s had been, and with a very light glean of sweat. 

“Oh, good morning Mom, just thought I’d take care of the radishes for you since I have the day off from school and everything.” Gohan greeted as he turned around.

Chi-Chi felt a sinking feeling in her stomach as she realised she had been in the middle of swooning over her son. It was hard to tell underneath his school uniform, but Gohan’s body had been doing a great deal of developing while she hadn’t been paying attention.

“You okay mom?” Gohan asked, after his mom had responded to him with nothing but silence. Gohan stepped forward, tilting his mom’s head back, and pressed his forehead against hers, “Doesn’t feel like you’re running a fever.”.

Chi-Chi felt her heart pound as she saw Gohan’s hunky form step toward her and felt a redness build in her cheeks as she was blindsided by Gohan touching his forehead to her’s. She could feel his body heat from this distance and it was giving her not unpleasant memories of cuddling up against Goku after a night of sex. She had always felt Gohan took more after her side of the family, but something about this closeness made his resemblance to Goku stand out more than anything else. Flustered, Chi-Chi stumbled away from Gohan.

“Your face is looking pretty red actually, are you feeling sick?” Gohan asked

“I-I’m fine Gohan, just a bit tired still is all…” Chi-Chi gulped, taking a moment to regain her composure. “Just how early did you get up for this Gohan, you know just because it’s Sunday doesn’t mean you can ignore your school work.”

“I just thought I’d take care of this for you, I’m still on top of all my coursework.”

“So why don’t you spend your morning studying? It won’t be enough to keep up with the work, you’ll need to be a step ahead of the rest of the class if you want universities to have even a passing interest in you.” Chi-Chi chided, “Leave the work to mom, YOU need to study.”

Gohan sighed, “Okay Mom…” as he walked past her and into the house. 

Chi-Chi didn’t mean to lecture him, but after getting so hot under the collar, she had responded by course-correcting too much in the opposite direction. After he was gone though, she was left alone to reflect on how sick and twisted it was for her, even momentarily, to be attracted to her son. She was just caught off guard by his resemblance to his late father, Chi-Chi insisted to herself. She could still feel the heat between her thighs, and the image of Gohan’s muscles wouldn’t leave her mind no matter how much she tried to force it out. With a sigh she went inside as well, needing to take care of herself with one of her new toys before she could even think about doing anything else.

Gohan was digging into his math book when he heard the shower in his mother’s room turn on. His mind instantly began wondering away from his studies as he began to reflect on his mother. Whether or not it was the loneliness of being a single mom that was getting to her or not, it was obvious his mom needed a change, and a good looking woman like her could pretty easily find a girlfriend or boyfriend if she wanted. Gohan’s eyebrow raised, his mom was awfully pretty, though it wasn’t something he’d actually thought of before. He had seen what the parents of his classmates looked like, and his mom looked every bit younger than them, though he knew she was older than plenty of them. In fact, had Gohan ever seen a single wrinkle on her face? Thinking back, she had always acted plenty youthful, and that’s without taking her body into account. Gohan tried to stop himself there, he was actually starting to imagine his mom naked, and that was just plain wrong, but it was hard to force those thoughts out once they had taken root, helped out by the fact she was taking a shower right down the hall.

Chi-Chi sighed as she felt the hot water run down her back and bent her head back to feel it run down her face and long black hair. As if by instinct, her hand slid between her thighs, her middle finger rubbing up and down her slit while her index and ring fingers gently spread her lips. The shower head helped to drown out her moans as she began to slip fingers up her pussy, her thoughts turning to a well muscled man with jet black hair. In her fantasy, he was spreading her legs, a large cock dropping onto her nude crotch before he slid it back and thrust the whole girth deep inside of her. He was filling her better than she ever had been before, and soon the real Chi-Chi was rolling her hips while she masturbated to the thought. Within her fantasy she was holding his face in her hands while his hips thrust into her again and again without remorse. Soon she was crying out his name, “Go-ah~ Gohan~ Gohan!”

Gohan gave a groan of pleasure as he laid back on his bed, textbook left open and very much unread on his desk. God he had been horny lately, more so than usual, and with no reason why that he could see. His eyes were firmly shut as he lost himself to his imagination, where his hand was no longer his and was instead the pussy of a sexy and mature woman who he was riding as hard as possible. Gohan licked his lips unconsciously as he went on and the woman’s appearance began to really form within his mind. She had an impressive bust, long dark hair, a caring tone, and a gentle touch, the kind of woman that the normally reserved and polite Gohan wanted to ravage. Gohan was always a vocal masturbator, unable to keep his mouth shut even if it was only barely audible mumbling and moaning, “Mmm, M-Mom~ Mom…”

Chi-Chi dried off in complete silence. She hadn't  _ really _ been thinking about Gohan, she told herself, she had simply been thinking about Goku and her mumbling made it sound like she was moaning for her son in a single sobering moment. It was a bad lie, Chi-Chi was well aware, but it was better than the alternative of admitting to herself who it was she was really lusting after. She stepped out of her room into the hallway, privately titillated at the idea that Gohan might see her in just her towel, and made her way to the laundry room when she heard something coming from Gohan’s room. Chi-Chi stepped cautiously toward Gohan’s cracked open door, unable to yet make out what he was saying. Chi-Chi understood the other sounds Gohan was making quite well, and her heart was pounding as she pushed the door further ajar ever so slightly to better catch sight of her son masturbating. Her eyes widened as she took in the sight of her son and his cock. Gohan had certainly done lots of growing while her back was turned and she could feel a wetness between her legs and a shaking in her knees as she stared at the steady satisfying stroking of his cock.

“Ah~ Mom…”

Had she heard that right, Chi-Chi wondered, or was her stress and libido making her hear what she wanted to hear. If Gohan was feeling the same feelings, the same urges, that she was then that was certainly a weight off of Chi-Chi’s shoulders and she’d soon have some real dick after so long making do without. Just then however another, more moral, voice popped into her head to remind her that Gohan was her son first and that just because her feelings seemed to be reciprocated didn’t make them any less wrong. As the two points-of-view struggled within Chi-Chi’s mind she continued to watch the show before her, the risk of dropping her towel in the middle of the hallway being the only thing stopping her from touching herself. When Gohan finally came, mother and son gasped at the same time, with Chi-Chi enthralled by how high that spray of spunk managed to go before falling back onto Gohan and his cock

Was it her motherly or womanly instincts that made Chi-Chi ache to clean up that cum, wanting to clean the mess he had made and run her tongue all over his body in the process. A sound in the kitchen reminded Chi-Chi that she and Gohan were not alone in the house, and soon she would be needing to make lunch for Goten. She would have time to make sense of her feelings in the future, and act on them if need be. For the moment though other things came first and she crept back to the laundry room, snatched up her fresh clothes, and made her way back to her bedroom to get dressed.

The following Saturday, Chi-Chi was abnormally adamant that Goten spend the night with the Briefs, but Bulma was more than happy to take care of him for the night; correctly assuming that Chi-Chi had some kind of hot date. Chi-Chi was curious of what Bulma, a fellow mother, would think of her if she realised just who her hot date for the night was going to be, but decided that that was superfluous. Chi-Chi had come to believe that while she was a mother, she was a woman first and foremost and had been ignoring that part of her identity for far too long. Perhaps there were those who could judge her choice of partner, but no one could argue that she didn’t need this. She had not told Gohan what she was going to do, how on Earth would she be able to broach that subject in conversation, but she trusted her body and her ability to seduce him. It had been a quiet evening with Goten out of the house, and Chi-Chi spent most of it after dinner working up her nerve to make her move. 

Chi-Chi didn’t have anything approaching lingerie, but she trusted that the sight of her in just her high-waisted panties and her bra would be enough to catch her son’s eye. Gohan had been in his room most of the evening and Chi-Chi hovered outside his door for a few minutes, her heart beating faster and faster as her desire slowly overcame her hesitation. She knocked on his door, her nervousness near palpable as she waited for his response.

“Uh, uhm, c-come in.”

As Chi-Chi opened the door she noted the blanket pulled over Gohan’s crotch and his lack of shirt, both good signs to her. Once Gohan noticed his mother’s clothes, or lack thereof, his face reddened and he suddenly took greater interest in the immediate area around Chi-Chi rather than Chi-Chi herself.

“What were you doing, honey?” She asked.

“Studying.” He answered too quickly. It was an obvious lie, but one that only served to further endear him to her.

Looking at Gohan he seemed just as nervous as her, but for different reasons. Chi-Chi knew that if she didn’t make her move immediately, then she would keep putting it off and never get around to it, so she ignored her doubts, closed the door behind her, and took another step toward her son.

“Well there’s something very important that I need to talk to you about Gohan.” Chi-Chi said, taking one step closer to him.

“What’s that, is it about school?” 

“Nothing like that…” Chi-Chi began, noting how Gohan’s eyes were drawn more and more to her chest as she got closer, “You see, I haven’t been quite myself lately and I might have taken it out on you once or twice. I’m sorry for that Gohan.”

“Well Mom that’s-” 

“The fact of the matter is that you’re a growing boy, and your mother is, well, a woman just as much as she is your mother.”

Chi-Chi paused as she pressed a hand against her son’s covered thigh, noticing an obvious twitch beneath the covers and a return of the blush on Gohan’s face. Without saying anything she pushed her hand further up Gohan’s thigh, hearing his breath hitch as she did so. The feeling of someone else’s hand on his thigh was alien to Gohan and his penis was eagerly responding to the attention. The tent between Gohan’s legs was obvious, but for the moment Chi-Chi pretended not to notice as she gently gripped his inner thigh through the blanket.

“Gohan, tell me, have you ever...made love?” Chi-Chi asked, feeling that she already knew the answer.

Gohan shook his head in the negative as his mother suspected he would. Without any warning Chi-Chi’s hand moved from his thigh to the implied shape between his legs, clutching his cock through the fabric, its warmth apparent even through the covers. Gohan moaned as his mother gently rubbed it back and forth, eager to tear off the covers and feel the real thing, but for the moment she was content with easing their way into things.

“Mom, I…”

“It’s been much too long for me honey. If you want to stop we can, but I don’t think you do, do you?”

Gohan shook his head.

“That’s what I thought.” Chi-Chi smiled, taking her hand off of his cock and pulling the covers off of his bed and onto the floor.

It had been far too long since she’d seen a real penis up close and personal, but Chi-Chi could still note the similarities between father and son as if she had just seen Goku yesterday. Gohan was completely straight, unlike the gentle curve in Goku’s cock, but in all other respects they might as well have been identical to Chi-Chi’s great pleasure. Gohan was bashful, red-faced and sputtering the whole while, but to his mother’s eye he had nothing to be embarrassed over. She coaxed him to the side of the bed and knelt in front of him, practically salivating now that she was in the presence of a genuine cock. 

“Mom, are you really going to, um, go down on me?”

Now it was Chi-Chi’s turn to blush, never the most comfortable with sex-talk, she nonetheless put on the most confident face she could muster.

“Y-yes Gohan, sex is more than vaginal intercourse, I’m sure you know what I mean by that even if your textbooks don’t mention, um, foreplay.” Chi-Chi told him, as she ran one hand along his shaft, the other gently pawing at the underside of his balls as Gohan’s toes curled with pleasure.

From base to head, her tongue ran along Gohan’s cock, both to better savor the moment and for his pleasure. Gohan’s moans only served to further egg Chi-Chi on as she finally took his cock into her mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, her spit was soon covering every inch of his formidable cock as her lips slid all the way down to his base, never choking once in the process. Gohan’s breathing was uneven and his head bent backward as he took in the new sensation. Chi-Chi’s hands rested on his thighs while she took each and every inch down her mouth and throat, noting how much more reserved and polite Gohan was being compared to his much rowdier father and how much she had missed fellatio. She slowly pulled herself off of Gohan’s cock after a minute of oral, strands of spit bridging the space between her lips and his slick cock while she began to stroke his cock once more.

“Oh my gosh Mom, that felt so good.” Gohan finally managed to tell her.

“I have something even better for you, baby.” Chi-Chi told him as she stood up.

Gohan looked up at his mom just in time to see her toss aside her bra. Gohan was used to seeing his mom’s breasts while she was clothed, a bra and blouse helped to conceal the true size of her chest which was now apparent to him. A pair of DD breasts looked very different outside of a bra, especially after having nursed two children, but they still remained very perky in spite of gravity’s best attempts to sag them. Gohan didn’t hesitate to pull his mom in close, nuzzling his face into her bust. Chi-Chi couldn’t help but laugh at his exuberance and gently stroke his hair while she held his face in place. Once Gohan had had his fill he pulled his face from his mom’s chest and began to gently massage them as he had been fantasizing about for some time now. Chi-Chi let him have his moment, sighing as she reflected on how long it had been since someone had touched her so intimately. His thumbs ran around her areola, while he held the rest of her breasts in his grasp. Chi-Chi’s nipples almost immediately stiffened and Gohan’s thumbs were soon playing with them as well while she moaned and felt her breath get heavier.

“That’s enough, Gohan.” Chi-Chi told him gently, “I have something else to show you.”

Gohan reluctantly removed his hands and watched as his mom dropped back down onto her knees. Chi-Chi took Gohan’s cock into her mouth once more and after getting him sufficiently slick, pulled her lips off of him and sandwiched his shaft between her tits. Gohan began to mouth wordlessly, his fingers clenching, as another new and unique sensation befell him. Chi-Chi’s breasts, always impressive but made larger and softer as a result of her children, began to gently rise and fall along her son’s shaft. It was wholly nostalgic to feel a hard warm member between her boobs and against her chest, and Chi-Chi looked up at her son with a loving expression as she saw his handsome face awash with pleasure. She turned her focus to the cock in front of her soon enough however, and planted her lips against its head. 

“Oh, j-jeez Mom.” Gohan moaned as he felt her suckle on his head while she continued to rub up and down his cock.

Gohan’s hips bucked involuntarily and Chi-Chi knew very well what that meant. Chi-Chi let her breasts slip off of her son’s cock as she took it down her mouth until her lips were at its base. She felt a pulse from Gohan’s cock that was very familiar to her and readied herself for what was coming. She eagerly swallowed each and every drop of cum as it came. Gohan instinctively held his mother’s head in place as he began to climax, feeling each and every spurt of cum shoot down her throat with only the slightest of sputtering or coughing coming from between his legs. Once Chi-Chi pulled herself from off of her son’s cock she was beside herself with glee, not only out of satisfaction in making Gohan cum, but also in the knowledge that she hadn’t lost her touch in the years since Goku’s death. However, Chi-Chi knew that a refractory period was a completely foreign concept to Saiyans as Bulma had corroborated many years ago, so there was a roughly 50% chance that Gohan would immediately want to leap to round 2.

Chi-Chi’s prediction quickly bore fruit as Gohan lifted her with absolute ease, turning and dropping her on the bed as he began to slightly float above her. Chi-Chi’s heart was racing as Gohan looked down on her, she could see in his eyes that he was looking at her as a woman rather than his mother. With a single finger, Chi-Chi’s soaked panties were torn off of her, exposing her womanhood to her son. Gohan dropped himself in front of her, pulling her legs apart fully as he took his place between them. His brow was furrowed as he focussed on what was in front of him, working on his raw instincts as both a saiyan and a human which told him all he needed to know about how to proceed. Chi-Chi bit her lip with anticipation as she felt Gohan’s cock rub up and down her slit and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt his head press against her entrance.

With a single thrust Gohan was hilted inside of his mother, but rather than take a moment to adjust, his hips began to move immediately, violently thrusting inside of her as hard as he could manage. Chi-Chi’s legs were forced up in the air as her son laid on top of her, pounding his hips against hers as hard as he could. 

“G-Gohan!” Chi-Chi cried out, shocked that her son could have this in him, but simultaneously ecstatic to feel him take her and make her his own.

The only sounds Gohan made were the grunts of enervation as he worked his hips in a way he never had before. His eyes were half-closed and unfocussed as he took in the feeling of a woman’s pussy around his cock, a feeling that was beyond anything his hand alone could offer him. Gohan’s arms were looped beneath his mother’s shoulders, helping to pull her down on his cock with each thrust as his hands held tight onto her shoulders. Chi-Chi’s cries soon turned into wordless moaning as her fingers began to dig into Gohan’s back. Everything that had bothered Chi-Chi beforehand was suddenly and explosively relieved as she came harder than she could ever remember having done so before. She inadvertently drew blood along Gohan’s back as she came, the sensation seeming to justify her desires and feelings for her son as her legs wrapped about his waist in an instinctual maneuver she had done hundreds of times with her late husband. 

Gohan felt his mom’s hips shaking as she orgasmed and he was not far behind her. Gohan seemed to realize the situation at hand after losing himself to the sensations and suddenly silenced his mother with a kiss. Clumsily, he pressed his lips against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth and she quickly reciprocated. It was here, with his mom beneath him and caught in his press, that Gohan came, filling Chi-Chi after an unbearably lengthy drought. The mother and son continued making out long after they both came, each one growing intoxicated with the other and the closeness felt as they were united as one. The rest of the night would be nothing but sex as the two explored each other’s body. Chi-Chi was a patient teacher as she introduced Gohan to what all sex could be, and Gohan soon proved insatiable as he fucked her harder and harder each time. It was the beginning of a new, better, stage of their relationship as parent and child.


End file.
